1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology. More particularly, certain embodiments concern methods and compositions comprising DNA segments, and proteins derived from bacterial species. More particularly, it concerns a novel cryET29 gene from Bacillus thuringiensis encoding a coleopteran- and cat flea-toxic crystal protein. Various methods for making and using these DNA segments, DNA segments encoding synthetically-modified CryET29 proteins, and native and synthetic crystal proteins are disclosed, such as, for example, the use of DNA segments as diagnostic probes and templates for protein production, and the use of proteins, fusion protein carriers and peptides in various immunological and diagnostic applications. Also disclosed are methods of making and using nucleic acid segments in the development of transgenic plant cells containing the DNA segments disclosed herein.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
1.2.1 Bacillus thuringiensis Crystal Proteins
Bacillus thuringiensis is a Gram-positive bacterium that produces xcex4-endotoxins known as crystal proteins which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce insecticidal proteins have been commercially available and used as environmentally acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
The B. thuringiensis crystal protein is toxic in the insect only after ingestion when the alkaline pH and proteolytic enzymes in the insect mid-gut solubilize the crystal protein and release the toxic components. These components disrupt the mid-gut cells causing the insect to cease feeding and, eventually to die. In fact, B. thuringiensis has proven to be an effective and environmentally safe insecticide in dealing with various insect pests.
As noted by Hofte et al., (1989) the majority of insecticidal B. thuringiensis strains are active against insect of the order Lepidoptera, i.e., caterpillar insects. Other B. thuringiensis strains are insecticidally active against insects of the order Diptera, i.e., flies and mosquitoes, or against both lepidopteran and dipteran insects. In recent years, a few B. thuringiensis strains have been reported as producing crystal proteins that are toxic to insects of the order Coleoptera, i.e., beetles. To date, there have been no reports of B. thuringiensis strains active on fleas of the Genus, Ctenocephalides, in the order Siphonaptera.
The dipteran-active Cyt toxins differ from most of the other B. thuringiensis insecticidal crystal proteins in that they are smaller and do not share conserved blocks of sequence homology. These proteins demonstrate broad cytolytic activity in vitro, yet are specifically toxic to larvae of dipteran insects in vivo. These properties have been described elsewhere (Chilcott and Ellar, 1988).
1.2.2 Genetics of Crystal Proteins
A number of genes encoding crystal proteins have been cloned from several strains of B. thuringiensis. The review by Hofte et al. (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins. cryI genes encode lepidopteran-toxic CryI proteins. cryII genes encode CryII proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cryIII genes encode coleopteran-toxic CryIII proteins, while cryIV genes encode dipteran-toxic CryIV proteins.
Recently a new nomenclature has been proposed which systematically classifies the cry genes based upon DNA sequence homology rather than upon insect specificities. This classification scheme is shown in Table 1.
1.2.3 Identification of Crystal Proteins Toxic To Coleopteran Insects
The cloning and expression of a gene encoding a 26-kDa mosquitocidal toxin from the dipteran-active B. thuringiensis var. israelensis has been described (Ward et al., 1984), and the nucleotide sequence of this gene was reported (Ward and Ellar, 1986). The molecular mass of the toxin protein, CytA, calculated from the deduced amino acid sequence was determined to be 27,340 Da.
The nucleotide sequence of the gene for a 27-kDa mosquitocidal Cyt protein isolated from B. thuringiensis var. morrisoni strain PG14 has been disclosed (Earp and Ellar, 1987). The sequence of this toxin protein was found to differ by only one amino acid residue from the CytIA protein of B. thuringiensis var. israelensis. 
The identification of a 25-kDa protein that exhibits cytolytic activity in vitro when activated by proteolysis from the mosquitocidal B. thuringiensis var. kyushuensis was described earlier (Knowles et al., 1992), and the nucleotide sequence of the gene for this protein, CytB, was reported (Koni and Ellar, 1993). The predicted molecular mass of the CytB protein is 29,236 Da and the deduced amino acid sequence is quite distinct, although it does share significant sequence similarity with the CytA protein of B. thuringiensis var. israelensis. 
The cloning and characterization of the gene for a 30-kDa toxin protein with activity on coleopteran and dipteran insects has been described (Intl. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO 95/02693, 1995). This gene, isolated from B. thuringiensis PS201T6, encodes a protein of 29,906 Da which exhibits a 64% sequence identity with the CytA toxin of B. thuringiensis var. israelensis. 
The present invention provides a novel B. thuringiensis insecticidal crystal protein (designated CryET29) and the gene which encodes it (designated cryET29) which contain amino acid and nucleic acid sequences, respectively, showing little homology to the xcex4-endotoxin proteins and genes of the prior art. Suprisingly, the CryET29 protein of the present invention demonstrates remarkable insecticidal activity against not only insects of the order Coleoptera, but also against fleas, and in particular larvae of the cat flea, Ctenocephalides felis. 
In one important embodiment, the invention provides an isolated and purified amino acid segment comprising a B. thuringiensis CryET29 insecticidal crystal protein (SEQ ID NO:2) comprising the amino acid sequence illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. The coding region for the CryET29 protein is from nucleotide 29 to 721 of SEQ ID NO:1. The CryET29 protein exhibits insecticidal activity against Coleopterans such as the southern corn rootworm, western corn rootworm, Colorado potato beetle, Japanese beetle, and red flour beetle. In related embodiments, methods for making and using this protein, derivatives and mutants thereof, and antibodies directed against these proteins are also disclosed.
In another important embodiment, the invention provides an isolated and purified nucleic acid segment comprising the cryET29 gene which encodes the CryET29 crystal protein disclosed herein. The nucleotide sequence of the cryET29 gene is given in SEQ ID NO:1 and illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. In related embodiments, methods for making, using, altering, mutagenizing, assaying, and quantitating these nucleic acid segments are also disclosed. Also disclosed are diagnostic methods and assay kits for the identification and detection of related cry gene sequences in a variety of in vitro and in vivo methodologies.
Another aspect of the present invention is a Bacillus thuringiensis cell that produces a CryET29 crystal protein. In a preferred embodiment, the cell is a Bacillus thuringiensis bacterial strain designated B. thuringiensis EG4096 which has been deposited with the Agricultural Research Culture Collection, Northern Regional Research Laboratory (NRRL), on May 30, 1996 and assigned the Accession No. NRRL B-21582. B. thuringiensis EG4096, further described in Examples 1, 2, and 3, is a naturally-occurring bacterium that comprises a cryET29 gene (SEQ ID NO:1) of the present invention. EG4096 produces a novel insecticidal crystal protein of approximately 26-kDa, which the inventors have designated CryET29 (SEQ ID NO:2). Most preferrably, the Bacillus thuringiensis cell has the NRRL accession number NRRL B-21582.
A further aspect of the present invention is a plasmid, cosmid, or vector that comprises the nucleic acid sequence of a whole or a portion of the cryET29 gene (SEQ NO ID:1), a transformed host cell comprising a native or recombinant cryET29 gene, a culture of a recombinant bacterium transformed with such plasmid, the bacterium preferably being B. thuringiensis such as the recombinant strains EG11494 and EG11502, described in Example 7, and most preferably a biologically-pure culture of such a bacterial strain. EG11494 was deposited on May 30, 1996 under the terms of the Budapest Treaty with the NRRL and given the Accession number NRRL B-21583. Alternatively, the E. coli recombinant strains EG11513 and EG11514 comprising the novel cryET29 gene, are also preferred hosts for expression of the CryET29 protein.
2.1 cryET29 DNA Segments
The present invention also concerns DNA segments, that can be isolated from virtually any source, that are free from total genomic DNA and that encode the whole or a portion of the novel peptides disclosed herein. The cryET29 gene (SEQ ID NO:1; FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B) encodes the 26-kDa CryET29 protein having an amino acid sequence shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B (SEQ ID NO:2). DNA segments encoding these peptide species may prove to encode proteins, polypeptides, subunits, functional domains, and the like of crystal protein-related or other non-related gene products. In addition these DNA segments may be synthesized entirely in vitro using methods that are well-known to those of skill in the art.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d refers to a DNA molecule that has been isolated free of total genomic DNA of a particular species. Therefore, a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide refers to a DNA segment that contains crystal protein coding sequences yet is isolated away from, or purified free from, total genomic DNA of the species from which the DNA segment is obtained, which in the instant case is the genome of the Gram-positive bacterial genus, Bacillus, and in particular, the species known as B. thuringiensis. Included within the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d, are DNA segments and smaller fragments of such segments, and also recombinant vectors, including, for example, plasmids, cosmids, phagemids, phage, viruses, and the like.
Similarly, a DNA segment comprising an isolated or purified crystal protein-encoding gene refers to a DNA segment which may include in addition to peptide encoding sequences, certain other elements such as, regulatory sequences, isolated substantially away from other naturally occurring genes or protein-encoding sequences. In this respect, the term xe2x80x9cgenexe2x80x9d is used for simplicity to refer to a functional protein-, polypeptide- or peptide-encoding unit. As will be understood by those in the art, this functional term includes not only genomic sequences, including extrachromosomal DNA sequences, but also operon sequences and/or engineered gene segments that express, or may be adapted to express, proteins, polypeptides or peptides.
xe2x80x9cIsolated substantially away from other coding sequencesxe2x80x9d means that the gene of interest, in this case, a gene encoding a bacterial crystal protein, forms the significant part of the coding region of the DNA segment, and that the DNA segment does not contain large portions of naturally-occurring coding DNA, such as large chromosomal fragments or other functional genes or operon coding regions. Of course, this refers to the DNA segment as originally isolated, and does not exclude genes, recombinant genes, synthetic linkers, or coding regions later added to the segment by the hand of man.
In particular embodiments, the invention concerns isolated DNA segments and recombinant vectors incorporating DNA sequences that encode a Cry protein or peptide species that includes within its amino acid sequence an amino acid sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2. More preferably, the DNA sequence comprises a nucleic acid sequence that encodes a Cry protein or peptide species that includes within its amino acid sequence an at least ten amino acid contiguous sequence of SEQ ID NO:2.
The term xe2x80x9ca sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2,xe2x80x9d means that the sequence substantially corresponds to a portion of the sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 and has relatively few amino acids that are not identical to, or a biologically functional equivalent of, the amino acids of any of these sequences. The term xe2x80x9cbiologically functional equivalentxe2x80x9d is well understood in the art and is further defined in detail herein (e.g., see Illustrative Embodiments). Accordingly, sequences that have between about 70% and about 80%, or more preferably between about 81% and about 90%, or even more preferably between about 91% and about 99% amino acid sequence identity or functional equivalence to the amino acids of SEQ ID NO:2 will be sequences that are xe2x80x9cessentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2.xe2x80x9d
It will also be understood that amino acid and nucleic acid sequences may include additional residues, such as additional N- or C-terminal amino acids or 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 sequences, and yet still be essentially as set forth in one of the sequences disclosed herein, so long as the sequence meets the criteria set forth above, including the maintenance of biological protein activity where protein expression is concerned. The addition of terminal sequences particularly applies to nucleic acid sequences that may, for example, include various non-coding sequences flanking either of the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 portions of the coding region or may include various internal sequences, i.e., introns, which are known to occur within genes.
The nucleic acid segments of the present invention, regardless of the length of the coding sequence itself, may be combined with other DNA sequences, such as promoters, polyadenylation signals, additional restriction enzyme sites, multiple cloning sites, other coding segments, and the like, such that their overall length may vary considerably. It is therefore contemplated that a nucleic acid fragment of almost any length may be employed, with the total length preferably being limited by the ease of preparation and use in the intended recombinant DNA protocol. For example, nucleic acid fragments may be prepared that include a short contiguous stretch encoding the whole or a portion of the peptide sequence disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, or that are identical to or complementary to DNA sequences which encode the peptide disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, and particularly the DNA segment disclosed in SEQ ID NO:1. For example, DNA sequences such as about 14 nucleotides, and that are up to about 10,000, about 5,000, about 3,000, about 2,000, about 1,000, about 500, about 200, about 100, about 50, and about 14 base pairs in length (including all intermediate lengths) are also contemplated to be useful.
It will be readily understood that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in these contexts, means any length between the quoted ranges, such as 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, etc.; 21, 22, 23, etc.; 30, 31, 32, etc.; 50, 51, 52, 53, etc.; 100, 101, 102, 103, etc.; 150, 151, 152, 153, etc.; including all integers through the 200-500; 500-1,000; 1,000-2,000; 2,000-3,000; 3,000-5,000; and up to and including sequences of about 10,000 nucleotides and the like.
It will also be understood that this invention is not limited to the particular nucleic acid sequences which encode peptides of the present invention, or which encode the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, including the DNA sequence which is particularly disclosed in SEQ ID NO:1. Recombinant vectors and isolated DNA segments may therefore variously include the peptide-coding regions themselves, coding regions bearing selected alterations or modifications in the basic coding region, or they may encode larger polypeptides that nevertheless include these peptide-coding regions or may encode biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides that have variant amino acids sequences.
The DNA segments of the present invention encompass biologically-functional, equivalent peptides. Such sequences may arise as a consequence of codon redundancy and functional equivalency that are known to occur naturally within nucleic acid sequences and the proteins thus encoded. Alternatively, functionally-equivalent proteins or peptides may be created via the application of recombinant DNA technology, in which changes in the protein structure may be engineered, based on considerations of the properties of the amino acids being exchanged. Changes designed by man may be introduced through the application of site-directed mutagenesis techniques, e.g., to introduce improvements to the antigenicity of the protein or to test mutants in order to examine activity at the molecular level.
If desired, one may also prepare fusion proteins and peptides, e.g., where the peptide-coding regions are aligned within the same expression unit with other proteins or peptides having desired functions, such as for purification or immunodetection purposes (e.g., proteins that may be purified by affinity chromatography and enzyme label coding regions, respectively).
Recombinant vectors form further aspects of the present invention. Particularly useful vectors are contemplated to be those vectors in which the coding portion of the DNA segment, whether encoding a full length protein or smaller peptide, is positioned under the control of a promoter. The promoter may be in the form of the promoter that is naturally associated with a gene encoding peptides of the present invention, as may be obtained by isolating the 5xe2x80x2 non-coding sequences located upstream of the coding segment or exon, for example, using recombinant cloning and/or PCR(trademark) technology, in connection with the compositions disclosed herein.
2.2 DNA Segments as Hybridization Probes and Primers
In addition to their use in directing the expression of crystal proteins or peptides of the present invention, the nucleic acid sequences contemplated herein also have a variety of other uses. For example, they also have utility as probes or primers in nucleic acid hybridization embodiments. As such, it is contemplated that nucleic acid segments that comprise a sequence region that consists of at least a 14 nucleotide long contiguous sequence that has the same sequence as, or is complementary to, a 14 nucleotide long contiguous DNA segment of SEQ ID NO:1 will find particular utility. Longer contiguous identical or complementary sequences, e.g., those of about 20, 30, 40, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1000, 2000, 5000, 10000 etc. (including all intermediate lengths and up to and including full-length sequences) will also be of use in certain embodiments.
The ability of such nucleic acid probes to specifically hybridize to crystal protein-encoding sequences will enable them to be of use in detecting the presence of complementary sequences in a given sample. However, other uses are envisioned, including the use of the sequence information for the preparation of mutant species primers, or primers for use in preparing other genetic constructions.
Nucleic acid molecules having sequence regions consisting of contiguous nucleotide stretches of 10-14, 15-20, 30, 50, or even of 100-200 nucleotides or so, identical or complementary to the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, are particularly contemplated as hybridization probes for use in, e.g., Southern and Northern blotting. Smaller fragments will generally find use in hybridization embodiments, wherein the length of the contiguous complementary region may be varied, such as between about 10-14 and about 100 or 200 nucleotides, but larger contiguous complementarity stretches may be used, according to the length complementary sequences one wishes to detect.
The use of a hybridization probe of about 14 nucleotides in length allows the formation of a duplex molecule that is both stable and selective. Molecules having contiguous complementary sequences over stretches greater than 14 bases in length are generally preferred, though, in order to increase stability and selectivity of the hybrid, and thereby improve the quality and degree of specific hybrid molecules obtained. One will generally prefer to design nucleic acid molecules having gene-complementary stretches of 15 to 20 contiguous nucleotides, or even longer where desired.
Of course, fragments may also be obtained by other techniques such as, e.g., by mechanical shearing or by restriction enzyme digestion. Small nucleic acid segments or fragments may be readily prepared by, for example, directly synthesizing the fragment by chemical means, as is commonly practiced using an automated oligonucleotide synthesizer. Also, fragments may be obtained by application of nucleic acid reproduction technology, such as the PCR(trademark) technology of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202 (each incorporated herein by reference), by introducing selected sequences into recombinant vectors for recombinant production, and by other recombinant DNA techniques generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology.
Accordingly, the nucleotide sequences of the invention may be used for their ability to selectively form duplex molecules with complementary stretches of DNA fragments. Depending on the application envisioned, one will desire to employ varying conditions of hybridization to achieve varying degrees of selectivity of probe towards target sequence. For applications requiring high selectivity, one will typically desire to employ relatively stringent conditions to form the hybrids, e.g., one will select relatively low salt and/or high temperature conditions, such as provided by about 0.02 M to about 0.15 M NaCl at temperatures of about 50xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. Such selective conditions tolerate little, if any, mismatch between the probe and the template or target strand, and would be particularly suitable for isolating crystal protein-encoding DNA segments. Detection of DNA segments via hybridization is well-known to those of skill in the art, and the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,188 and 5,176,995 (each incorporated herein by reference) are exemplary of the methods of hybridization analyses. Teachings such as those found in the texts of Maloy et al., 1994; Segal 1976; Prokop, 1991; and Kuby, 1991, are particularly relevant.
Of course, for some applications, for example, where one desires to prepare mutants employing a mutant primer strand hybridized to an underlying template or where one seeks to isolate crystal protein-encoding sequences from related species, functional equivalents, or the like, less stringent hybridization conditions will typically be needed in order to allow formation of the heteroduplex. In these circumstances, one may desire to employ conditions such as about 0.15 M to about 0.9 M salt, at temperatures ranging from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 55xc2x0 C. Cross-hybridizing species can thereby be readily identified as positively hybridizing signals with respect to control hybridizations. In any case, it is generally appreciated that conditions can be rendered more stringent by the addition of increasing amounts of formamide, which serves to destabilize the hybrid duplex in the same manner as increased temperature. Thus, hybridization conditions can be readily manipulated, and thus will generally be a method of choice depending on the desired results.
In certain embodiments, it will be advantageous to employ nucleic acid sequences of the present invention in combination with an appropriate means, such as a label, for determining hybridization. A wide variety of appropriate indicator means are known in the art, including fluorescent, radioactive, enzymatic or other ligands, such as avidin/biotin, which are capable of giving a detectable signal. In preferred embodiments, one will likely desire to employ a fluorescent label or an enzyme tag, such as urease, alkaline phosphatase or peroxidase, instead of radioactive or other environmental undesirable reagents. In the case of enzyme tags, colorimetric indicator substrates are known that can be employed to provide a means visible to the human eye or spectrophotometrically, to identify specific hybridization with complementary nucleic acid-containing samples.
In general, it is envisioned that the hybridization probes described herein will be useful both as reagents in solution hybridization as well as in embodiments employing a solid phase. In embodiments involving a solid phase, the test DNA (or RNA) is adsorbed or otherwise affixed to a selected matrix or surface. This fixed, single-stranded nucleic acid is then subjected to specific hybridization with selected probes under desired conditions. The selected conditions will depend on the particular circumstances based on the particular criteria required (depending, for example, on the G+C content, type of target nucleic acid, source of nucleic acid, size of hybridization probe, etc.). Following washing of the hybridized surface so as to remove nonspecifically bound probe molecules, specific hybridization is detected, or even quantitated, by means of the label.
2.3 Recombinant Vectors and Protein Expression
The invention also discloses and claims a composition comprising a CryET29 crystal protein. The composition may comprises bacterial host cells which express a CryET29 crystal protein, inclusion bodies or crystals containing the CryET29 protein, culture supernatant, disrupted cells, cell extracts, lysates, homogenates, and the like. The compositions may be in aqueous form, or alternatively, in dry, semi-wet, or similar forms such as cell paste, cell pellets, or alternatively freeze dried, powdered, lyophilized, evaporated, or otherwise similarly prepared in dry form. Such means for preparing crystal proteins are well-known to those of skill in the art of bacterial protein isolation and purification. In certain embodiments, the crystal proteins may be purified, concentrated, admixed with other reagents, or processed to a desired final form. Preferably, the composition will comprise from about 1% to about 90% by weight of the crystal protein, and more preferably from about 5% to about 50% by weight.
In a preferred embodiment, the crystal protein compositions of the invention may be prepared by a process which comprises the steps of culturing a Bacillus thuringiensis cell which expresses a CryET29 crystal protein under conditions effective to produce such a protein, and then obtaining the protein from the cell. The obtaining of such a crystal protein may further include purifying, concentrating, processing, or admixing the protein with one or more reagents. Preferably, the CryET29 crystal protein is obtained in an amount of from between about 1% to about 90% by weight and more preferably from about 5% to about 50% by weight.
The invention also relates to a method of preparing a CryET29 crystal protein composition. Such a method generally involves the steps of culturing a Bacillus thuringiensis cell which expresses a CryET29 crystal protein under conditions effective to produce the protein, and then obtaining the protein so produced. In a preferred embodiment the Bacillus thuringiensis cell is an NRRL B-21582 cell, or any Bacillus thuringiensis cell which contains a cryET29gene segment. Alternatively, the recombinant plasmid vectors of the invention may be used to transform other suitable bacterial or eukaryotic cells to produce the crystal protein of the invention. Prokaryotic host cells including Gram-negative cells such as E. coli, Pseudomonas spp. and related Enterobacteraceae, or Gram-postive cells such as Bacillus spp. (including B. megaterium, B. subtilis, and B. thuringiensis) and the like are all contemplated to be useful in the preparation of the crystal proteins of the invention. Particularly preferred E. coli strains include NRRL B-21624, deposited with the NRRL under the terms of the Budapest Treaty.
In such embodiments, it is contemplated that certain advantages will be gained by positioning the coding DNA segment under the control of a recombinant, or heterologous, promoter. As used herein, a recombinant or heterologous promoter is intended to refer to a promoter that is not normally associated with a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide in its natural environment. Such promoters may include promoters normally associated with other genes, and/or promoters isolated from any bacterial, viral, eukaryotic, or plant cell. Naturally, it will be important to employ a promoter that effectively directs the expression of the DNA segment in the cell type, organism, or even animal, chosen for expression. The use of promoter and cell type combinations for protein expression is generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology, for example, see Sambrook et al., 1989. The promoters employed may be constitutive, or inducible, and can be used under the appropriate conditions to direct high level expression of the introduced DNA segment, such as is advantageous in the large-scale production of recombinant proteins or peptides. Appropriate promoter systems contemplated for use in high-level expression include, but are not limited to, the Pichia expression vector system (Pharmacia LKB Biotechnology).
In connection with expression embodiments to prepare recombinant proteins and peptides, it is contemplated that longer DNA segments will most often be used, with DNA segments encoding the entire peptide sequence being most preferred. However, it will be appreciated that the use of shorter DNA segments to direct the expression of crystal peptides or epitopic core regions, such as may be used to generate anti-crystal protein antibodies, also falls within the scope of the invention. DNA segments that encode peptide antigens from about 8 to about 50 amino acids in length, or more preferably, from about 8 to about 30 amino acids in length, or even more preferably, from about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length are contemplated to be particularly useful. Such peptide epitopes may be amino acid sequences which comprise contiguous amino acid sequences from SEQ ID NO:2.
2.4 Crystal Protein Transgenes and Transgenic Host Cells
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides methods for producing a transgenic cell, and in particular a plant or animal cell which expresses a nucleic acid segment encoding the novel CryET29 crystal protein of the present invention. The process of producing transgenic cells is well-known in the art. In general, the method comprises transforming a suitable host cell with a DNA segment which contains a promoter operatively linked to a coding region that encodes a B. thuringiensis CryET29 crystal protein. Such a coding region is generally operatively linked to a transcription-terminating region, whereby the promoter is capable of driving the transcription of the coding region in the cell, and hence providing the cell the ability to produce the recombinant protein in vivo. Alternatively, in instances where it is desirable to control, regulate, or decrease the amount of a particular recombinant crystal protein expressed in a particular transgenic cell, the invention also provides for the expression of crystal protein antisense mRNA. The use of antisense mRNA as a means of controlling or decreasing the amount of a given protein of interest in a cell is well-known in the art.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention encompasses a plant cell which has been transformed with a nucleic acid segment of the invention, and which expresses a gene or gene segment encoding one or more of the novel polypeptide compositions disclosed herein. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctransgenic plant cellxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a plant cell that has incorporated DNA sequences, including but not limited to genes which are perhaps not normally present, DNA sequences not normally transcribed into RNA or translated into a protein (xe2x80x9cexpressedxe2x80x9d), or any other genes or DNA sequences which one desires to introduce into the non-transformed plant, such as genes which may normally be present in the non-transformed plant but which one desires to either genetically engineer or to have altered expression.
It is contemplated that in some instances the genome of a transgenic plant of the present invention will have been augmented through the stable introduction of a cryET29 transgene, either native cryET29, or synthetically modified or mutated cryET29. In some instances, more than one transgene will be incorporated into the genome of the transformed host plant cell. Such is the case when more than one crystal protein-encoding DNA segment is incorporated into the genome of such a plant. In certain situations, it may be desirable to have one, two, three, four, or even more B. thuringiensis crystal proteins (either native or recombinantly-engineered) incorporated and stably expressed in the transformed transgenic plant. In preferred embodiments, the introduction of the transgene into the genome of the plant cell results in a stable integration wherein the offspring of such plants also contain a copy of the transgene in their genome. The inheritibility of this genetic element by the progeny of the plant into which the gene was originally introduced is a preferred aspect of this invention.
A preferred gene which may be introduced includes, for example, a crystal protein-encoding a DNA sequence from bacterial origin, and particularly one or more of those described herein which are obtained from Bacillus spp. Highly preferred nucleic acid sequences are those obtained from B. thuringiensis, or any of those sequences which have been genetically engineered to decrease or increase the insecticidal activity of the crystal protein in such a transformed host cell.
Means for transforming a plant cell and the preparation of a transgenic cell line are well-known in the art (as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,550,318; 5,508,468; 5,482,852; 5,384,253; 5,276,269; and 5,225,341, all specifically incorporated herein by reference), and are briefly discussed herein. Vectors, plasmids, cosmids, YACs (yeast artificial chromosomes) and DNA segments for use in transforming such cells will, of course, generally comprise either the operons, genes, or gene-derived sequences of the present invention, either native, or synthetically-derived, and particularly those encoding the disclosed crystal proteins. These DNA constructs can further include structures such as promoters, enhancers, polylinkers, or even gene sequences which have positively- or negatively-regulating activity upon the particular genes of interest as desired. The DNA segment or gene may encode either a native or modified crystal protein, which will be expressed in the resultant recombinant cells, and/or which will impart an improved phenotype to the regenerated plant.
Such transgenic plants may be desirable for increasing the insecticidal resistance of a monocotyledonous or dicotyledonous plant, by incorporating into such a plant, a transgenic DNA segment encoding a CryET29 crystal protein which is toxic to coleopteran insects. Particularly preferred plants include corn, wheat, soybeans, turf grasses, ornamental plants, fruit trees, shrubs, vegetables, grains, legumes, and the like, or any plant into which introduction of a crystal protein transgene is desired.
In a related aspect, the present invention also encompasses a seed produced by the transformed plant, a progeny from such seed, and a seed produced by the progeny of the original transgenic plant, produced in accordance with the above process. Such progeny and seeds will have a crystal protein transgene stably incorporated into its genome, and such progeny plants will inherit the traits afforded by the introduction of a stable transgene in Mendelian fashion. All such transgenic plants having incorporated into their genome transgenic DNA segments encoding a CryET29 crystal protein or polypeptide are aspects of this invention.
2.5 Site-Specific Mutagenesis
Site-specific mutagenesis is a technique useful in the preparation of individual peptides, or biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides, through specific mutagenesis of the underlying DNA. The technique further provides a ready ability to prepare and test sequence variants, for example, incorporating one or more of the foregoing considerations, by introducing one or more nucleotide sequence changes into the DNA. Site-specific mutagenesis allows the production of mutants through the use of specific oligonucleotide sequences which encode the DNA sequence of the desired mutation, as well as a sufficient number of adjacent nucleotides, to provide a primer sequence of sufficient size and sequence complexity to form a stable duplex on both sides of the deletion junction being traversed. Typically, a primer of about 17 to 25 nucleotides in length is preferred, with about 5 to 10 residues on both sides of the junction of the sequence being altered.
In general, the technique of site-specific mutagenesis is well known in the art, as exemplified by various publications. As will be appreciated, the technique typically employs a phage vector which exists in both a single stranded and double stranded form. Typical vectors useful in site-directed mutagenesis include vectors such as the M13 phage. These phage are readily commercially available and their use is generally well known to those skilled in the art. Double stranded plasmids are also routinely employed in site directed mutagenesis which eliminates the step of transferring the gene of interest from a plasmid to a phage.
In general, site-directed mutagenesis in accordance herewith is performed by first obtaining a single-stranded vector or melting apart of two strands of a double stranded vector which includes within its sequence a DNA sequence which encodes the desired peptide. An oligonucleotide primer bearing the desired mutated sequence is prepared, generally synthetically. This primer is then annealed with the single-stranded vector, and subjected to DNA polymerizing enzymes such as E. coli polymerase I Klenow fragment, in order to complete the synthesis of the mutation-bearing strand. Thus, a heteroduplex is formed wherein one strand encodes the original non-mutated sequence and the second strand bears the desired mutation. This heteroduplex vector is then used to transform appropriate cells, such as E. coli cells, and clones are selected which include recombinant vectors bearing the mutated sequence arrangement.
The preparation of sequence variants of the selected peptide-encoding DNA segments using site-directed mutagenesis is provided as a means of producing potentially useful species and is not meant to be limiting as there are other ways in which sequence variants of peptides and the DNA sequences encoding them may be obtained. For example, recombinant vectors encoding the desired peptide sequence may be treated with mutagenic agents, such as hydroxylamine, to obtain sequence variants.
2.6 Antibody Compositions and Methods of Producing
In particular embodiments, the inventors contemplate the use of antibodies, either monoclonal or polyclonal which bind to the crystal proteins disclosed herein. Means for preparing and characterizing antibodies are well known in the art (See, e.g, Harlow and Lane, 1988; incorporated herein by reference). The methods for generating monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) generally begin along the same lines as those for preparing polyclonal antibodies. Briefly, a polyclonal antibody is prepared by immunizing an animal with an immunogenic composition in accordance with the present invention and collecting antisera from that immunized animal. A wide range of animal species can be used for the production of antisera. Typically the animal used for production of anti-antisera is a rabbit, a mouse, a rat, a hamster, a guinea pig or a goat. Because of the relatively large blood volume of rabbits, a rabbit is a preferred choice for production of polyclonal antibodies.
As is well known in the art, a given composition may vary in its immunogenicity. It is often necessary therefore to boost the host immune system, as may be achieved by coupling a peptide or polypeptide immunogen to a carrier. Exemplary and preferred carriers are keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH) and bovine serum albumin (BSA). Other albumins such as ovalbumin, mouse serum albumin or rabbit serum albumin can also be used as carriers. Means for conjugating a polypeptide to a carrier protein are well known in the art and include glutaraldehyde, m-maleimidobencoyl-N-hydroxysuccinimide ester, carbodiimide and bis-biazotized benzidine.
As is also well known in the art, the immunogenicity of a particular immunogen composition can be enhanced by the use of non-specific stimulators of the immune response, known as adjuvants. Exemplary and preferred adjuvants include complete Freund""s adjuvant (a non-specific stimulator of the immune response containing killed Mycobacterium tuberculosis), incomplete Freund""s adjuvants and aluminum hydroxide adjuvant.
The amount of immunogen composition used in the production of polyclonal antibodies varies upon the nature of the immunogen as well as the animal used for immunization. A variety of routes can be used to administer the immunogen (subcutaneous, intramuscular, intradermal, intravenous and intraperitoneal). The production of polyclonal antibodies may be monitored by sampling blood of the immunized animal at various points following immunization. A second, booster, injection may also be given. The process of boosting and titering is repeated until a suitable titer is achieved. When a desired level of immunogenicity is obtained, the immunized animal can be bled and the serum isolated and stored, and/or the animal can be used to generate mAbs.
mAbs may be readily prepared through use of well-known techniques, such as those exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,265, incorporated herein by reference. Typically, this technique involves immunizing a suitable animal with a selected immunogen composition, e.g., a purified or partially purified crystal protein, polypeptide or peptide. The immunizing composition is administered in a manner effective to stimulate antibody producing cells. Rodents such as mice and rats are preferred animals, however, the use of rabbit, sheep frog cells is also possible. The use of rats may provide certain advantages (Goding, 1986, pp. 60-61), but mice are preferred, with the BALB/c mouse being most preferred as this is most routinely used and generally gives a higher percentage of stable fusions.
Following immunization, somatic cells with the potential for producing antibodies, specifically B lymphocytes (B cells), are selected for use in the mAb generating protocol. These cells may be obtained from biopsied spleens, tonsils or lymph nodes, or from a peripheral blood sample. Spleen cells and peripheral blood cells are preferred, the former because they are a rich source of antibody-producing cells that are in the dividing plasmablast stage, and the latter because peripheral blood is easily accessible. Often, a panel of animals will have been immunized and the spleen of animal with the highest antibody titer will be removed and the spleen lymphocytes obtained by homogenizing the spleen with a syringe. Typically, a spleen from an immunized mouse contains approximately 5xc3x97107 to 2xc3x97108 lymphocytes.
The antibody-producing B lymphocytes from the immunized animal are then fused with cells of an immortal myeloma cell, generally one of the same species as the animal that was immunized. Myeloma cell lines suited for use in hybridoma-producing fusion procedures preferably are non-antibody-producing, have high fusion efficiency, and enzyme deficiencies that render then incapable of growing in certain selective media which support the growth of only the desired fused cells (hybridomas).
Any one of a number of myeloma cells may be used, as are known to those of skill in the art (Goding, pp. 65-66, 1986; Campbell, pp. 75-83, 1984). For example, where the immunized animal is a mouse, one may use P3-X63/Ag8, X63-Ag8.653, NS1/1.Ag 4 1, Sp210-Ag14, FO, NSO/U, MPC-11, MPC11-X45-GTG 1.7 and S194/5XX0 Bul; for rats, one may use R210.RCY3, Y3-Ag 1.2.3, IR983F and 4B210; and U-266, GM1500-GRG2, LICR-LON-HMy2 and UC729-6 are all useful in connection with human cell fusions.
One preferred murine myeloma cell is the NS-1 myeloma cell line (also termed P3-NS-1-Ag4-1), which is readily available from the NIGMS Human Genetic Mutant Cell Repository by requesting cell line repository number GM3573. Another mouse myeloma cell line that may be used is the 8-azaguanine-resistant mouse murine myeloma SP2/0 non-producer cell line.
Methods for generating hybrids of antibody-producing spleen or lymph node cells and myeloma cells usually comprise mixing somatic cells with myeloma cells in a 2:1 ratio, though the ratio may vary from about 20:1 to about 1:1, respectively, in the presence of an agent or agents (chemical or electrical) that promote the fusion of cell membranes. Fusion methods using Sendai virus have been described (Kohler and Milstein, 1975; 1976), and those using polyethylene glycol (PEG), such as 37% (v/v) PEG, (Gefter et al., 1977). The use of electrically induced fusion methods is also appropriate (Goding, 1986, pp. 71-74).
Fusion procedures usually produce viable hybrids at low frequencies, about 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928. However, this does not pose a problem, as the viable, fused hybrids are differentiated from the parental, unfused cells (particularly the unfused myeloma cells that would normally continue to divide indefinitely) by culturing in a selective medium. The selective medium is generally one that contains an agent that blocks the de novo synthesis of nucleotides in the tissue culture media. Exemplary and preferred agents are aminopterin, methotrexate, and azaserine. Aminopterin and methotrexate block de novo synthesis of both purines and pyrimidines, whereas azaserine blocks only purine synthesis. Where aminopterin or methotrexate is used, the media is supplemented with hypoxanthine and thymidine as a source of nucleotides (HAT medium). Where azaserine is used, the media is supplemented with hypoxanthine.
The preferred selection medium is HAT. Only cells capable of operating nucleotide salvage pathways are able to survive in HAT medium. The myeloma cells are defective in key enzymes of the salvage pathway, e.g., hypoxanthine phosphoribosyl transferase (HPRT), and they cannot survive. The B-cells can operate this pathway, but they have a limited life span in culture and generally die within about two weeks. Therefore, the only cells that can survive in the selective media are those hybrids formed from myeloma and B-cells.
This culturing provides a population of hybridomas from which specific hybridomas are selected. Typically, selection of hybridomas is performed by culturing the cells by single-clone dilution in microtiter plates, followed by testing the individual clonal supernatants (after about two to three weeks) for the desired reactivity. The assay should be sensitive, simple and rapid, such as radioimmunoassays, enzyme immunoassays, cytotoxicity assays, plaque assays, dot immunobinding assays, and the like.
The selected hybridomas would then be serially diluted and cloned into individual antibody-producing cell lines, which clones can then be propagated indefinitely to provide mAbs. The cell lines may be exploited for mAb production in two basic ways. A sample of the hybridoma can be injected (often into the peritoneal cavity) into a histocompatible animal of the type that was used to provide the somatic and myeloma cells for the original fusion. The injected animal develops tumors secreting the specific monoclonal antibody produced by the fused cell hybrid. The body fluids of the animal, such as serum or ascites fluid, can then be tapped to provide mAbs in high concentration. The individual cell lines could also be cultured in vitro, where the mAbs are naturally secreted into the culture medium from which they can be readily obtained in high concentrations. mAbs produced by either means may be further purified, if desired, using filtration, centrifugation and various chromatographic methods such as HPLC or affinity chromatography.
2.7 Crystal Protein Screening and Immunodetection Kits
The present invention also provides compositions, methods and kits for screening samples suspected of containing a CryET29 xcex4-endotoxin or a gene encoding such a crystal protein. Such screening may be performed on samples such as transformed host cells, transgenic plants, progeny or seed thereof, or laboratory samples suspected of containing or producing such a polypeptide or nucleic acid segment. A kit can contain a novel nucleic acid segment or an antibody of the present invention. The kit can contain reagents for detecting an interaction between a sample and a nucleic acid or an antibody of the present invention. The provided reagent can be radio-, fluorescently- or enzymatically-labeled. The kit can contain a known radiolabeled agent capable of binding or interacting with a nucleic acid or antibody of the present invention.
The reagent of the kit can be provided as a liquid solution, attached to a solid support or as a dried powder. Preferably, when the reagent is provided in a liquid solution, the liquid solution is an aqueous solution. Preferably, when the reagent provided is attached to a solid support, the solid support can be chromatograph media, a test plate having a plurality of wells, or a microscope slide. When the reagent provided is a dry powder, the powder can be reconstituted by the addition of a suitable solvent, that may be provided.
In still further embodiments, the present invention concerns immunodetection methods and associated kits. It is proposed that the crystal proteins or peptides of the present invention may be employed to detect antibodies having reactivity therewith, or, alternatively, antibodies prepared in accordance with the present invention, may be employed to detect crystal proteins or crystal protein-related epitope-containing peptides. In general, these methods will include first obtaining a sample suspected of containing such a protein, peptide or antibody, contacting the sample with an antibody or peptide in accordance with the present invention, as the case may be, under conditions effective to allow the formation of an immunocomplex, and then detecting the presence of the immunocomplex.
In general, the detection of immunocomplex formation is quite well known in the art and may be achieved through the application of numerous approaches. For example, the present invention contemplates the application of ELISA, RIA, immunoblot (e.g., dot blot), indirect immunofluorescence techniques and the like. Generally, immunocomplex formation will be detected through the use of a label, such as a radiolabel or an enzyme tag (such as alkaline phosphatase, horseradish peroxidase, or the like). Of course, one may find additional advantages through the use of a secondary binding ligand such as a second antibody or a biotin/avidin ligand binding arrangement, as is known in the art.
For assaying purposes, it is proposed that virtually any sample suspected of comprising either a crystal protein or peptide or a crystal protein-related peptide or antibody sought to be detected, as the case may be, may be employed. It is contemplated that such embodiments may have application in the titering of antigen or antibody samples, in the selection of hybridomas, and the like. In related embodiments, the present invention contemplates the preparation of kits that may be employed to detect the presence of crystal proteins or related peptides and/or antibodies in a sample. Samples may include cells, cell supernatants, cell suspensions, cell extracts, enzyme fractions, protein extracts, or other cell-free compositions suspected of containing crystal proteins or peptides. Generally speaking, kits in accordance with the present invention will include a suitable crystal protein, peptide or an antibody directed against such a protein or peptide, together with an immunodetection reagent and a means for containing the antibody or antigen and reagent. The immunodetection reagent will typically comprise a label associated with the antibody or antigen, or associated with a secondary binding ligand. Exemplary ligands might include a secondary antibody directed against the first antibody or antigen or a biotin or avidin (or streptavidin) ligand having an associated label. Of course, as noted above, a number of exemplary labels are known in the art and all such labels may be employed in connection with the present invention.
The container will generally include a vial into which the antibody, antigen or detection reagent may be placed, and preferably suitably aliquotted. The kits of the present invention will also typically include a means for containing the antibody, antigen, and reagent containers in close confinement for commercial sale. Such containers may include injection or blow-molded plastic containers into which the desired vials are retained.
2.8 ELISAs and Immunoprecipitation
ELISAs may be used in conjunction with the invention. In an ELISA assay, proteins or peptides incorporating crystal protein antigen sequences are immobilized onto a selected surface, preferably a surface exhibiting a protein affinity such as the wells of a polystyrene microtiter plate. After washing to remove incompletely adsorbed material, it is desirable to bind or coat the assay plate wells with a nonspecific protein that is known to be antigenically neutral with regard to the test antisera such as bovine serum albumin (BSA), casein or solutions of milk powder. This allows for blocking of nonspecific adsorption sites on the immobilizing surface and thus reduces the background caused by nonspecific binding of antisera onto the surface.
After binding of antigenic material to the well, coating with a non-reactive material to reduce background, and washing to remove unbound material, the immobilizing surface is contacted with the antisera or clinical or biological extract to be tested in a manner conducive to immune complex (antigen/antibody) formation. Such conditions preferably include diluting the antisera with diluents such as BSA, bovine gamma globulin (BGG) and phosphate buffered saline (PBS)/Tween(copyright). These added agents also tend to assist in the reduction of nonspecific background. The layered antisera is then allowed to incubate for from about 2 to about 4 hours, at temperatures preferably on the order of about 25xc2x0 to about 27xc2x0 C. Following incubation, the antisera-contacted surface is washed so as to remove non-immunocomplexed material. A preferred washing procedure includes washing with a solution such as PBS/Tween(copyright), or borate buffer.
Following formation of specific immunocomplexes between the test sample and the bound antigen, and subsequent washing, the occurrence and even amount of immunocomplex formation may be determined by subjecting same to a second antibody having specificity for the first. To provide a detecting means, the second antibody will preferably have an associated enzyme that will generate a color development upon incubating with an appropriate chromogenic substrate. Thus, for example, one will desire to contact and incubate the antisera-bound surface with a urease or peroxidase-conjugated anti-human IgG for a period of time and under conditions which favor the development of immunocomplex formation (e.g., incubation for 2 hours at room temperature in a PBS-containing solution such as PBS Tween(copyright)).
After incubation with the second enzyme-tagged antibody, and subsequent to washing to remove unbound material, the amount of label is quantified by incubation with a chromogenic substrate such as urea and bromocresol purple or 2, 2xe2x80x2-azino-di-(3-ethyl-benzthiazoline)-6-sulfonic acid (ABTS) and H2O2, in the case of peroxidase as the enzyme label. Quantitation is then achieved by measuring the degree of color generation, e.g., using a visible spectra spectrophotometer.
The anti-crystal protein antibodies of the present invention are particularly useful for the isolation of other crystal protein antigens by immunoprecipitation. Immunoprecipitation involves the separation of the target antigen component from a complex mixture, and is used to discriminate or isolate minute amounts of protein. For the isolation of membrane proteins cells must be solubilized into detergent micelles. Nonionic salts are preferred, since other agents such as bile salts, precipitate at acid pH or in the presence of bivalent cations.
In an alternative embodiment the antibodies of the present invention are useful for the close juxtaposition of two antigens. This is particularly useful for increasing the localized concentration of antigens, e.g. enzyme-substrate pairs.
2.9 Western Blots
The compositions of the present invention will find great use in immunoblot or western blot analysis. The anti-peptide antibodies may be used as high-affinity primary reagents for the identification of proteins immobilized onto a solid support matrix, such as nitrocellulose, nylon or combinations thereof. In conjunction with immunoprecipitation, followed by gel electrophoresis, these may be used as a single step reagent for use in detecting antigens against which secondary reagents used in the detection of the antigen cause an adverse background. This is especially useful when the antigens studied are immunoglobulins (precluding the use of immunoglobulins binding bacterial cell wall components), the antigens studied cross-react with the detecting agent, or they migrate at the same relative molecular weight as a cross-reacting signal.
Immunologically-based detection methods for use in conjunction with Western blotting include enzymatically-, radiolabel-, or fluorescently-tagged secondary antibodies against the toxin moiety are considered to be of particular use in this regard.
2.10 Epitopic Core Sequences
The present invention is also directed to protein or peptide compositions, free from total cells and other peptides, which comprise a purified protein or peptide which incorporates an epitope that is immunologically cross-reactive with one or more anti-crystal protein antibodies. In particular, the invention concerns epitopic core sequences derived from Cry proteins or peptides.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cincorporating an epitope(s) that is immunologically cross-reactive with one or more anti-crystal protein antibodiesxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a peptide or protein antigen which includes a primary, secondary or tertiary structure similar to an epitope located within a crystal protein or polypeptide. The level of similarity will generally be to such a degree that monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies directed against the crystal protein or polypeptide will also bind to, react with, or otherwise recognize, the cross-reactive peptide or protein antigen. Various immunoassay methods may be employed in conjunction with such antibodies, such as, for example, Western blotting, ELISA, RIA, and the like, all of which are known to those of skill in the art.
The identification of Cry immunodominant epitopes, and/or their functional equivalents, suitable for use in vaccines is a relatively straightforward matter. For example, one may employ the methods of Hopp, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, which teaches the identification and preparation of epitopes from amino acid sequences on the basis of hydrophilicity. The methods described in several other papers, and software programs based thereon, can also be used to identify epitopic core sequences (see, e.g., Jameson and Wolf, 1988; Wolf et al., 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101). The amino acid sequence of these xe2x80x9cepitopic core sequencesxe2x80x9d may then be readily incorporated into peptides, either through the application of peptide synthesis or recombinant technology.
Preferred peptides for use in accordance with the present invention will generally be on the order of about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length, and more preferably about 8 to about 15 amino acids in length. It is proposed that shorter antigenic crystal protein-derived peptides will provide advantages in certain circumstances, for example, in the preparation of immunologic detection assays. Exemplary advantages include the ease of preparation and purification, the relatively low cost and improved reproducibility of production, and advantageous biodistribution.
It is proposed that particular advantages of the present invention may be realized through the preparation of synthetic peptides which include modified and/or extended epitopic/immunogenic core sequences which result in a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d epitopic peptide directed to crystal proteins, and in particular Cry and Cry-related sequences. These epitopic core sequences are identified herein in particular aspects as hydrophilic regions of the particular polypeptide antigen. It is proposed that these regions represent those which are most likely to promote T-cell or B-cell stimulation, and, hence, elicit specific antibody production.
An epitopic core sequence, as used herein, is a relatively short stretch of amino acids that is xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d to, and therefore will bind, antigen binding sites on the crystal protein-directed antibodies disclosed herein. Additionally or alternatively, an epitopic core sequence is one that will elicit antibodies that are cross-reactive with antibodies directed against the peptide compositions of the present invention. It will be understood that in the context of the present disclosure, the term xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d refers to amino acids or peptides that exhibit an attractive force towards each other. Thus, certain epitope core sequences of the present invention may be operationally defined in terms of their ability to compete with or perhaps displace the binding of the desired protein antigen with the corresponding protein-directed antisera.
In general, the size of the polypeptide antigen is not believed to be particularly crucial, so long as it is at least large enough to carry the identified core sequence or sequences. The smallest useful core sequence anticipated by the present disclosure would generally be on the order of about 8 amino acids in length, with sequences on the order of 10 to 20 being more preferred. Thus, this size will generally correspond to the smallest peptide antigens prepared in accordance with the invention. However, the size of the antigen may be larger where desired, so long as it contains a basic epitopic core sequence.
The identification of epitopic core sequences is known to those of skill in the art, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, which teaches the identification and preparation of epitopes from amino acid sequences on the basis of hydrophilicity. Moreover, numerous computer programs are available for use in predicting antigenic portions of proteins (see e.g., Jameson and Wolf, 1988; Wolf et al., 1988). Computerized peptide sequence analysis programs (e.g., DNAStar(copyright) software, DNAStar, Inc., Madison, Wis.) may also be useful in designing synthetic peptides in accordance with the present disclosure.
Syntheses of epitopic sequences, or peptides which include an antigenic epitope within their sequence, are readily achieved using conventional synthetic techniques such as the solid phase method (e.g., through the use of commercially available peptide synthesizer such as an Applied Biosystems Model 430A Peptide Synthesizer). Peptide antigens synthesized in this manner may then be aliquotted in predetermined amounts and stored in conventional manners, such as in aqueous solutions or, even more preferably, in a powder or lyophilized state pending use.
In general, due to the relative stability of peptides, they may be readily stored in aqueous solutions for fairly long periods of time if desired, e.g., up to six months or more, in virtually any aqueous solution without appreciable degradation or loss of antigenic activity. However, where extended aqueous storage is contemplated it will generally be desirable to include agents including buffers such as Tris or phosphate buffers to maintain a pH of about 7.0 to about 7.5. Moreover, it may be desirable to include agents which will inhibit microbial growth, such as sodium azide or Merthiolate. For extended storage in an aqueous state it will be desirable to store the solutions at about 4xc2x0 C., or more preferably, frozen. Of course, where the peptides are stored in a lyophilized or powdered state, they may be stored virtually indefinitely, e.g., in metered aliquots that may be rehydrated with a predetermined amount of water (preferably distilled) or buffer prior to use.
2.11 Crystal Protein Compositions as Insecticides and Methods of Use
The inventors contemplate that the crystal protein compositions disclosed herein will find particular utility as insecticides for topical and/or systemic application to field crops, grasses, fruits and vegetables, and ornamental plants. In a preferred embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises an oil flowable suspension of bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferably the cells are B. thuringiensis EG4096, EG11494, or EG11502 cells, however, any such bacterial host cell expressing the novel nucleic acid segments disclosed herein and producing a crystal protein is contemplated to be useful, such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, E. coli, or Pseudomonas spp.
In another important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a water dispersible granule. This granule comprises bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferred bacterial cells are B. thuringiensis EG4096, EG11494, or EG11502 cells, however, bacteria such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, E. coli, or Pseudomonas spp. cells transformed with a DNA segment disclosed herein and expressing the crystal protein are also contemplated to be useful.
In a third important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a wettable powder, dust, pellet, or collodial concentrate. This powder comprises bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferred bacterial cells are B. thuringiensis EG4096, EG11494, or EG11502 cells, however, bacteria such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, E. coli, or Pseudomonas spp. cells transformed with a DNA segment disclosed herein and expressing the crystal protein are also contemplated to be useful. Such dry forms of the insecticidal compositions may be formulated to dissolve immediately upon wetting, or alternatively, dissolve in a controlled-release, sustained-release, or other time-dependent manner.
In a fourth important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises an aqueous suspension of bacterial cells such as those described above which express the crystal protein. Such aqueous suspensions may be provided as a concentrated stock solution which is diluted prior to application, or alternatively, as a diluted solution ready-to-apply.
For these methods involving application of bacterial cells, the cellular host containing the crystal protein gene(s) may be grown in any convenient nutrient medium, where the DNA construct provides a selective advantage, providing for a selective medium so that substantially all or all of the cells retain the B. thuringiensis gene. These cells may then be harvested in accordance with conventional ways. Alternatively, the cells can be treated prior to harvesting.
When the insecticidal compositions comprise intact B. thuringiensis cells expressing the protein of interest, such bacteria may be formulated in a variety of ways. They may be employed as wettable powders, granules or dusts, by mixing with various inert materials, such as inorganic minerals (phyllosilicates, carbonates, sulfates, phosphates, and the like) or botanical materials (powdered corncobs, rice hulls, walnut shells, and the like). The formulations may include spreader-sticker adjuvants, stabilizing agents, other pesticidal additives, or surfactants. Liquid formulations may be aqueous-based or non-aqueous and employed as foams, suspensions, emulsifiable concentrates, or the like. The ingredients may include rheological agents, surfactants, emulsifiers, dispersants, or polymers.
Alternatively, the novel CryET29 or CryET29-derived protein may be prepared by native or recombinant bacterial expression systems in vitro and isolated for subsequent field application. Such protein may be either in crude cell lysates, suspensions, colloids, etc., or alternatively may be purified, refined, buffered, and/or further processed, before formulating in an active biocidal formulation. Likewise, under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to isolate crystals and/or spores from bacterial cultures expressing the crystal protein and apply solutions, suspensions, or collodial preparations of such crystals and/or spores as the active bioinsecticidal composition.
Regardless of the method of application, the amount of the active component(s) are applied at an insecticidally-effective amount, which will vary depending on such factors as, for example, the specific coleopteran insects to be controlled, the specific plant or crop to be treated, the environmental conditions, and the method, rate, and quantity of application of the insecticidally-active composition.
The insecticide compositions described may be made by formulating either the bacterial cell, crystal and/or spore suspension, or isolated protein component with the desired agriculturally-acceptable carrier. The compositions may be formulated prior to administration in an appropriate means such as lyophilized, freeze-dried, dessicated, or in an aqueous carrier, medium or suitable diluent, such as saline or other buffer. The formulated compositions may be in the form of a dust or granular material, or a suspension in oil (vegetable or mineral), or water or oil/water emulsions, or as a wettable powder, or in combination with any other carrier material suitable for agricultural application. Suitable agricultural carriers can be solid or liquid and are well known in the art. The term xe2x80x9cagriculturally-acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d covers all adjuvants, e.g., inert components, dispersants, surfactants, tackifiers, binders, etc. that are ordinarily used in insecticide formulation technology; these are well known to those skilled in insecticide formulation. The formulations may be mixed with one or more solid or liquid adjuvants and prepared by various means, e.g., by homogeneously mixing, blending and/or grinding the insecticidal composition with suitable adjuvants using conventional formulation techniques.
The insecticidal compositions of this invention are applied to the environment of the target coleopteran insect, typically onto the foliage of the plant or crop to be protected, by conventional methods, preferably by spraying. The strength and duration of insecticidal application will be set with regard to conditions specific to the particular pest(s), crop(s) to be treated and particular environmental conditions. The proportional ratio of active ingredient to carrier will naturally depend on the chemical nature, solubility, and stability of the insecticidal composition, as well as the particular formulation contemplated.
Other application techniques, e.g., dusting, sprinkling, soaking, soil injection, seed coating, seedling coating, spraying, aerating, misting, atomizing, and the like, are also feasible and may be required under certain circumstances such as e.g., insects that cause root or stalk infestation, or for application to delicate vegetation or ornamental plants. These application procedures are also well-known to those of skill in the art.
The insecticidal composition of the invention may be employed in the method of the invention singly or in combination with other compounds, including and not limited to other pesticides. The method of the invention may also be used in conjunction with other treatments such as surfactants, detergents, polymers or time-release formulations. The insecticidal compositions of the present invention may be formulated for either systemic or topical use.
The concentration of insecticidal composition which is used for environmental, systemic, or foliar application will vary widely depending upon the nature of the particular formulation, means of application, environmental conditions, and degree of biocidal activity. Typically, the bioinsecticidal composition will be present in the applied formulation at a concentration of at least about 1% by weight and may be up to and including about 99% by weight. Dry formulations of the compositions may be from about 1% to about 99% or more by weight of the composition, while liquid formulations may generally comprise from about 1% to about 99% or more of the active ingredient by weight. Formulations which comprise intact bacterial cells will generally contain from about 104 to about 1012 cells/mg.
The insecticidal formulation may be administered to a particular plant or target area in one or more applications as needed, with a typical field application rate per hectare ranging on the order of from about 50 g to about 500 g of active ingredient, or of from about 500 g to about 1000 g, or of from about 1000 g to about 5000 g or more of active ingredient.
2.12 Pharmaceutical Compositions and Methods for the Treatment of Fleas
Since the novel crystal protein of the present invention is the first such B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxin identified which has insecticidal activity against fleas, the inventors also contemplate the formulation of pharmaceutical compositions which may be given to animals as prophylaxis and/or treatment of infestation by fleas, and in particular by infestation of members of the Genus Ctenocephalides, such as Ctenocephalides felis (common name, cat flea) and C. canis (common name, dog flea). While these are only two members of the Order Siphonaptera for which the present invention""s compositions demonstrate insecticidal activity, it is contemplated that the compositions may be useful in treating other related insects which commonly attack animals may also be controlled by the novel compositions disclosed herein. Such insects are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,681, incorporated herein by reference, and include members of the Genera Culex, Culiseta, Bovicola, Callitroga, Chrysops, Cimes, Ctenocephalis, Dermatophilus, Dermatobia, and Damalinia among others.
As such, one aspect of the invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition comprising a crystal protein composition disclosed herein for administration to an animal to prevent or reduce flea or related insect infestation. A method of reducing such flea infestation in an animal is also disclosed and claimed herein. The method generally comprises administering to an animal an insecticidally-effective amount of a CryET29 composition. Means for administering such insecticidal compositions to an animal are well-known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,102 (specifically incorporated herein by reference) provides teaching for methods and formulations for preventing flea infestation using an insecticidal composition.
Such anti-siphonapteran veterinary compositions may be delivered in a variety of methods depending upon the particular application. Examples of means for administering insecticidal compositions to an animal are well-known to those of skill in the art, and include, e.g., flea collars, flea sprays, dips, powders and the like. Methods for providing such formulations to an animal are also well-known to those of skill in the art, and include direct application or passive application such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,688 for the application of insecticides by a pet bed assembly. The animal to be treated may be any animal which is sensitive to or susceptible to attack or infestation by a flea which is killed or inhibited by a CryET29 composition as disclosed herein. Such animals may be feline, canine, equine, porcine, lupine, bovine, murine, etc. and the like, although the inventors contemplate that feline and canine animals will be particularly preferred as animals to be treated by the novel compositions disclosed herein.
It is further contemplated that in addition to topical administration of the pharmaceutical compositions disclosed, systemic administration may in some cases be preferable or desirable. For oral administration, the compositions may be formulated with an inert diluent or with an assimilable edible carrier, or they may be enclosed in hard- or soft-shell gelatin capsule, or they may be compressed into tablets, or they may be incorporated directly with the food of the diet. For oral therapeutic administration, the active compounds may be incorporated with excipients and used in the form of ingestible tablets, buccal tables, troches, capsules, elixirs, suspensions, syrups, wafers, and the like. Such compositions and preparations should contain at least 0.1% of active compound. The percentage of the compositions and preparations may, of course, be varied and may conveniently be between about 2 to about 60% of the weight of the unit. The amount of active compounds in such therapeutically useful compositions is such that a suitable dosage will be obtained.
For oral prophylaxis of fleas, the crystal protein may be incorporated with excipients and used in the form of a gel, paste, powder, pill, tablet, capsule, or slurry which may be given to the animal for ingestion. Alternatively the compositions may be formulated as an additive to pet foods, treats, or other edible formulations. When formulated as a tablet or capsule, or the like, the composition may also contain the following: a binder, as gum tragacanth, acacia, cornstarch, or gelatin; excipients, such as dicalcium phosphate; a disintegrating agent, such as corn starch, potato starch, alginic acid and the like; a lubricant, such as magnesium stearate; and a sweetening agent, such as sucrose, lactose or saccharin may be added or a flavoring agent to make the composition more palatable to the animal being treated. One such means for delivering flea prophylactics to an animal is a sauce as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,914, specifically incorporated herein by reference.
When the dosage unit form is a capsule, it may contain, in addition to materials of the above type, a liquid carrier. Various other materials may be present as coatings or to otherwise modify the physical form of the dosage unit. For instance, tablets, pills, or capsules may be coated with shellac, sugar or both. Of course, any material used in preparing any dosage unit form should be pharmaceutically pure and substantially non-toxic in the amounts employed. In addition, the active compounds may be incorporated into sustained-release preparation and formulations.
Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions disclosed herein may be administered parenterally, intramuscularly, or even intraperitoneally. Solutions of the active compounds as free base or pharmacologically acceptable salts may be prepared in water suitably mixed with a surfactant, such as hydroxypropylcellulose. Dispersions may also be prepared in glycerol, liquid polyethylene glycols, and mixtures thereof and in oils. Under ordinary conditions of storage and use, these preparations contain a preservative to prevent the growth of microorganisms. The pharmaceutical forms suitable for injectable use include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions and sterile powders for the extemporaneous preparation of sterile injectable solutions or dispersions. In all cases the form must be sterile and must be fluid to the extent that easy syringability exists. It must be stable under the conditions of manufacture and storage and must be preserved against the contaminating action of microorganisms, such as bacteria and fungi. The carrier can be a solvent or dispersion medium containing, for example, water, ethanol, polyol (e.g., glycerol, propylene glycol, and liquid polyethylene glycol, and the like), suitable mixtures thereof, and/or vegetable oils. Proper fluidity may be maintained, for example, by the use of a coating, such as lecithin, by the maintenance of the required particle size in the case of dispersion and by the use of surfactants. The prevention of the action of microorganisms can be brought about by various antibacterial ad antifungal agents, for example, parabens, chlorobutanol, phenol, sorbic acid, thimerosal, and the like. In many cases, it will be preferable to include isotonic agents, for example, sugars or sodium chloride. Prolonged absorption of the injectable compositions can be brought about by the use in the compositions of agents delaying absorption, for example, aluminum monostearate and gelatin.
When systemic administration is desired, e.g., parenteral administration in an aqueous solution, the solution should be suitably buffered if necessary and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic with sufficient saline or glucose. These particular aqueous solutions are especially suitable for intramuscular, subcutaneous and intraperitoneal administration. In this connection, sterile aqueous media which can be employed will be known to those of skill in the art in light of the present disclosure. Some variation in dosage will necessarily occur depending on the condition, size, and type of animal being treated. The person responsible for administration will, in any event, determine the appropriate dose for the individual subject. Moreover, for human administration, preparations should meet sterility, pyrogenicity, general safety and purity standards as required by FDA Office of Biologics standards.
Sterile injectable solutions are prepared by incorporating the active compounds in the required amount in the appropriate solvent with various of the other ingredients enumerated above, as required, followed by filtered sterilization. Generally, dispersions are prepared by incorporating the various sterilized active ingredients into a sterile vehicle which contains the basic dispersion medium and the required other ingredients from those enumerated above. In the case of sterile powders for the preparation of sterile injectable solutions, the preferred methods of preparation are vacuum-drying and freeze-drying techniques which yield a powder of the active ingredient plus any additional desired ingredient from a previously sterile-filtered solution thereof.
The compositions disclosed herein may be formulated in a neutral or salt form. Pharmaceutically-acceptable salts, include the acid addition salts (formed with the free amino groups of the protein) and which are formed with inorganic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric or phosphoric acids, or such organic acids as acetic, oxalic, tartaric, mandelic, and the like. Salts formed with the free carboxyl groups can also be derived from inorganic bases such as, for example, sodium, potassium, ammonium, calcium, or ferric hydroxides, and such organic bases as isopropylamine, trimethylamine, histidine, procaine and the like. Upon formulation, solutions will be administered in a manner compatible with the dosage formulation and in such amount as is therapeutically effective. The formulations are easily administered in a variety of dosage forms such as creams, lotions, sprays, dips, emulsions, colloids, or alternatively, when systemic administration is desirable, injectable solutions, drug release capsules and the like.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d includes any and all solvents, dispersion media, vehicles, coatings, diluents, antibacterial and antifungal agents, isotonic and absorption delaying agents, buffers, carrier solutions, suspensions, colloids, and the like. The use of such media and agents for pharmaceutical active substances is well known in the art. Except insofar as any conventional media or agent is incompatible with the active ingredient, its use in the therapeutic compositions is contemplated. Supplementary active ingredients can also be incorporated into the compositions.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptablexe2x80x9d refers to molecular entities and compositions that do not produce an allergic or similar untoward reaction when administered to a animal. The preparation of an aqueous composition that contains a protein as an active ingredient is well understood in the art. Typically, such compositions are prepared as injectables, either as liquid solutions or suspensions; solid forms suitable for solution in, or suspension in, liquid prior to injection can also be prepared. The preparation can also be emulsified.
Another aspect of the invention encompasses methods and compositions for use in the control and eradication of siphonapteran insects from environmental areas where infestation by such insects is suspected. The method generally involves applying to an area suspected of containing such insects an insecticidally-effective amount of a CryET29 composition as dislosed herein. The inventors further contemplate the use of the protein of the present invention as an active ingredient in a pharmaceutical composition for administration to body or to the living areas and environs of an animal to prevent, lessen, or reduce the infestation of fleas and related insects in such areas. The crystal protein composition may be formulated in a powder, spray, fog, granule, rinse, shampoo, flea collar, dip, etc. suitable for administration to the body of the animal or to the living quarters, bedding materials, houses, yards, kennels, pet boarding facilities etc. of such an animal using techniques which are known to those of skill in the art of veterinary insecticide formulations. An example of oral formulation of veterinary insecticides is found in the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,102. The inventors contemplate that the use of such compositions in the prevention or eradication of fleas on pets such as dogs, cats, and other fur-bearing animals may represent a significant advance in the state of the art considering the novel compositions disclosed herein are the first crystal proteins identified which have such desirable anti-siphonapteran insecticidal activity.
2.13 Biological Functional Equivalents
Modification and changes may be made in the structure of the peptides of the present invention and DNA segments which encode them and still obtain a functional molecule that encodes a protein or peptide with desirable characteristics. The following is a discussion based upon changing the amino acids of a protein to create an equivalent, or even an improved, second-generation molecule. In particular embodiments of the invention, mutated crystal proteins are contemplated to be useful for increasing the insecticidal activity of the protein, and consequently increasing the insecticidal activity and/or expression of the recombinant transgene in a plant cell. The amino acid changes may be achieved by changing the codons of the DNA sequence, according to the codons given in Table 2.
For example, certain amino acids may be substituted for other amino acids in a protein structure without appreciable loss of interactive binding capacity with structures such as, for example, antigen-binding regions of antibodies or binding sites on substrate molecules. Since it is the interactive capacity and nature of a protein that defines that protein""s biological functional activity, certain amino acid sequence substitutions can be made in a protein sequence, and, of course, its underlying DNA coding sequence, and nevertheless obtain a protein with like properties. It is thus contemplated by the inventors that various changes may be made in the peptide sequences of the disclosed compositions, or corresponding DNA sequences which encode said peptides without appreciable loss of their biological utility or activity.
In making such changes, the hydropathic index of amino acids may be considered. The importance of the hydropathic amino acid index in conferring interactive biologic function on a protein is generally understood in the art (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982, incorporate herein by reference). It is accepted that the relative hydropathic character of the amino acid contributes to the secondary structure of the resultant protein, which in turn defines the interaction of the protein with other molecules, for example, enzymes, substrates, receptors, DNA, antibodies, antigens, and the like.
Each amino acid has been assigned a hydropathic index on the basis of their hydrophobicity and charge characteristics (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982), these are: isoleucine (+4.5); valine (+4.2); leucine (+3.8); phenylalanine (+2.8); cysteine/cystine (+2.5); methionine (+1.9); alanine (+1.8); glycine (xe2x88x920.4); threonine (xe2x88x920.7); serine (xe2x88x920.8); tryptophan (xe2x88x920.9); tyrosine (xe2x88x921.3); proline (xe2x88x921.6); histidine (xe2x88x923.2); glutamate (xe2x88x923.5); glutamine (xe2x88x923.5); aspartate (xe2x88x923.5); asparagine (xe2x88x923.5); lysine (xe2x88x923.9); and arginine (xe2x88x924.5).
It is known in the art that certain amino acids may be substituted by other amino acids having a similar hydropathic index or score and still result in a protein with similar biological activity, i.e., still obtain a biological functionally equivalent protein. In making such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydropathic indices are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
It is also understood in the art that the substitution of like amino acids can be made effectively on the basis of hydrophilicity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, states that the greatest local average hydrophilicity of a protein, as governed by the hydrophilicity of its adjacent amino acids, correlates with a biological property of the protein.
As detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, the following hydrophilicity values have been assigned to amino acid residues: arginine (+3.0); lysine (+3.0); aspartate (+3.0xc2x11); glutamate (+3.0xc2x11); serine (+0.3); asparagine (+0.2); glutamine (+0.2); glycine (0); threonine (xe2x88x920.4); proline (xe2x88x920.5xc2x11); alanine (xe2x88x920.5); histidine (xe2x88x920.5); cysteine (xe2x88x921.0); methionine (xe2x88x921.3); valine (xe2x88x921.5); leucine (xe2x88x921.8); isoleucine (xe2x88x921.8); tyrosine (xe2x88x922.3); phenylalanine (xe2x88x922.5); tryptophan (xe2x88x923.4).
It is understood that an amino acid can be substituted for another having a similar hydrophilicity value and still obtain a biologically equivalent, and in particular, an immunologically equivalent protein. In such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydrophilicity values are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
As outlined above, amino acid substitutions are generally therefore based on the relative similarity of the amino acid side-chain substituents, for example, their hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, charge, size, and the like. Exemplary substitutions which take various of the foregoing characteristics into consideration are well known to those of skill in the art and include: arginine and lysine; glutamate and aspartate; serine and threonine; glutamine and asparagine; and valine, leucine and isoleucine.